Don't 'Let It Go'
by puddingtalk
Summary: Ever since her parents died, Elsa Kay has been nothing but perfect for her rich relatives. But the one thing she won't do is marry someone they pair her up with. When her aunt does just that, Elsa will do anything to stall the wedding. Including going on an road trip across America with her friends Meg Callis and Nakoma Baker.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_9:30 AM, July 17th_

Collette: So Nakoma, is it?

Nakoma: Yeah, Nakoma Baker.

Collette: I am Collette Tatou. I'm going to be asking you a few questions.

Nakoma: Yeah, I know. -_-

Collette: Don't be rude. What is your relationship to Elsa Kay?

Nakoma: She was like, a friend of a friend.

Collette: Really? Then why were you found in the car that she was allegedly driving? Hmm?

Nakoma: I was along for the ride, ok? I thought it would be fun, doing a road trip around America. I didn't know all of this was going to happen.

Collette: By all of this, are you referring to your arrest?

Nakoma: What else would I be referring to?

Collette: Shut up ma'm, I will throw you in a cell. Are you aware that your friend-

Nakoma: Friend of a friend.

Collette: Yes. Are you aware of her crimes?

Nakoma: You mean besides getting her hair done by Supercuts, drinking while driving and trespassing? Yeah, I'm aware.

Collette: Trespassing?

Nakoma: …. Fuck.

Collette: What was that about trespassing?

Nakoma: I plead the fifth.

Collette: You can only do that in court-

Nakoma: I PLEAD THE FIFTH.

Detective Sitka watched through the one-sided glass as his lovely co-worker hurled her coffee cup across the room, scaring the piss out of the poor suspect. It shattered in shards of black and and white glass only a little bit above the girl's head. Sitka could see her mouth wide open, screams emanating from speakers. He chuckled, taking a sip from his burning coffee, waiting for Collette to storm out, cursing in French.

And she did, throwing the door open in an especially angry fashion so that the BANG! from it slamming shut made the entire building shake.

"Coffee?" He asked, handing her a cup of Hazelnut Snow, her favorite sugary beverage from Sleepy's Cafe.

"Thanks." She said curtly, snatching it from Sitka's hand.

"So how'd it go?" He asked, taking long sip of his drink.

Collette scoffed. "She was just as stupid as the rest of her friends. Or appeared so." She scowled, looking at the suspect's frightened expression through the glass.

"Appeared so? Collette, I don't think there was any thought to the crimes committed. I mean, there was one bong in the car, but no evidence of marijuana. One of the women, Megara Callis, said that Miss Kay had bought it thinking it was a sculpture. Did you ask her about that?" He asked Collette.

The French co-detective was silent. Sitka just laughed. "It's ok." He said, patting her shoulder. "It wasn't that important anyways."

Collette blew her short black hair out of her eyes. "They do not seem to know about Elsa's true intentions."

Sitka furrowed his brow and brought his fist to his lips; a movement he often did in deep concentration. "No, they were just dragged along, thinking the whole thing was just a road trip their friend planned before she got married. They didn't- and still don't-know that it was really Elsa Kay's intention to run away."

* * *

**Hey guys! This takes place in the same universe in my dear story, Hard Knock Life. This time, Elsa gets crrrrraaaazzzzy. It's going to be great. This is a pretty silly fic, with a beginning and end but hardly a middle. Let me know if you have any ideas for Meg, Nakoma's and Elsa's crazy road trip! Review por favor! **


	2. Chapter 1: Love is a Broken Doooooooorr

Chapter One: Love is a Broken Dooooooorr

_8:17 AM, July 17th_

_Sitka: Hello Miss, I'm detective Sitka. I'd like to ask you a few questions about Elsa Kay. _

_Meg: Figured you would, since you've got your handy dandy notebook in front of you. _

_Sitka: Very funny. What is your relationship to Elsa?_

_Meg: Knew her in high school back in the day. For some reason we became friends after graduation. _

_Sitka: Did you know she was engaged?_

_Meg: Not to be juvenile, but duh. She dragged us out here halfway across America as some ultimate bachelorette party. Why she couldn't go for the standard male strippers and body shots is beyond me._

* * *

2:30 PM, July 10th

Megara Callis was an art teacher for Walt Disney Preparatory High School. There are multiple things one could assume from her occupation. One thing being that Megara was broke, as all teachers are. Maybe someone could venture as to say she lived in a small apartment. Perhaps with a roommate. She probably survived off of pizza and microwavable meals, and tried to get a better paying job multiple times. All of those assumptions would be correct.

The twenty-something year old had a roommate named Nakoma Baker, another twenty something year old with crappy job and a masters in American Indian History.

The two hadn't initially decided to be friends. After answering a craigslist ad looking for a roommate, Meg had expected Nakoma to simply play the part as the invisible roommate; gone in the day but there in the night, like a reverse Batman. Instead, the women became friends due to mutual hatred for overly expensive apartments, traffic signs and rich people. That, and their affiliation with the nervous pile of roses also known as Elsa Kay.

Elsa Kay, the beautiful white-blond haired princess with ivory skin and pink cheeks.

Meg had known Elsa in high school. Well, everyone had known her in high school. She was a Kay; a member of one of the richest families in America. Her grandmother had developed cost effective, green and profitable chemicals that sold all over the world and were used in just about every product ever made.

"Sometimes I can't remember why we became friends with her." Nakoma said, holding up tan, sleeveless dress. The two women were in Nakoma's room, slowly but surely getting dressed for a garden party that the Kay family was throwing in Scarlett Rose park. The room was scarce, the only decoration in the living room were a large, Persian rug Nakoma had won in the lottery and paintings of spirit animals placed around the the walls.

Meg was hunched over the side of her roommate's bed, smoking an electronic cigarette. "Who?"

The busty Powhatan girl turned to her roommate with a raised eyebrow. "The woman whose garden party we're going to."

"Ah. That one." Meg exhaled. "She was crying on a bench in Hell Hall. We drove by her, coming back from our shitty jobs. I handed her a drink, and you told her to get her shit together. We've been best girlfriends ever since."

Nakoma quickly put the tan dress away, thinking of her cleavage situation. "It seems too easy. It took like, a month for us to even talk to eachother..."

"Elsie's different. She needed human contact that wasn't her crazy family. She was like a baby bird with a broken wing."

"A baby bird that you gave a bottle of beer to." Nakoma added knowingly.

Meg laughed. "She's got some crazy shit to deal with. We've got her back. Even if we do have to go to a garden party. Her family is so old fashioned, I start talking in a 20s accent when I hit those mint juleps." She turned off her e-cig and reached for a shoebox under her bed.

"Oh my god, no. This is a fancy party. Probably one with tiny hot dogs. Don't mess this up for me."

"Babes, I would never get between you and your tiny hot dogs." Meg smirked, strapping on a pair of black 3 inch heels.

"Good, because I am sick of eating Dan's and Son's for breakfast lunch and dinner." Nakoma said, pulling out a yellow and white polka dotted dress. Holding it up for Meg to see, she cocked her head and pursed her lips. "You like it?" She asked.

Meg shrugged and put on her other shoe. "Its great. Love it. Can't think of anything else more perfect. Can we go now?" She rose her thin eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Nakoma took the dress and ran into the shoebox bathroom. Meg chuckled and took her long, brunette hair and tied it back into a ponytail that nearly reached her waist. Meg rose from the bed, all 6 feet of her in heels, and walked to a flimsy full body mirror that was hanging by multiple thumb-tacks. With a steady hand she drew eyeliner around her odd violet eyes.

Just as Meg was applying mascara to her upper eyelid, Nakoma popped out of the bathroom, all dressed up. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun, and her pouty lips were painted with red lipstick. And the dress accentuated her curves in all the right places. Meg whistled. "Looking mighty cute there, Delilah."

Nakoma rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. "Thanks. You ready?"

Meg stood back a few feet, taking in her long, black dress and her skinny frame. "Sure am. Let's get going."

* * *

The day was just beautiful in Scarlett Rose Park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the people were happy. At least Elsa thought they looked happy. Sometimes she could never tell with her family.

Well, she had done what her aunt had wanted her to. She was out. In public. With literally all of her relatives.

_Where are Nakoma and Meg? _She wondered, desperately needing someone to talk to besides her boyfriend and family.

Her stomach twisted and turned, and made a loud growling noise akin to that of a frog being stepped on. Her cousin Rupert turned towards the noise, brow furrowed in confusion. Elsa just turned away and hid her face, grimacing in horror. Keeping her head down, she stalked away before her stomach could emit anymore distress signals.

Everything was perfect. There was enough shade for her pasty aunts and uncles, the violin from the orchestra was beautiful but not too distracting, the gardens were filled with roses and butterflies….

Everything was perfect. Then why, why, _why_ did she get the feeling that something bigger, and more terrible was on the horizon?

"Elsa!"

She turned around, immediately straightening her posture. When she saw familiar huge green eyes and orange hair, Elsa sighed in relief. "Anna."

"Hi..." Her sixteen year old sister said, strained.

"You look wonderful." Elsa said, looking at Anna's pretty green Arendell dress and stylish updo.

Anna smiled at the compliment, and tucked a stray hair behind her hair. "Thanks. You look wonderfuller. Not fuller! I mean wonderful. You look more wonderful than I do." A blush spread across her pale, freckled skin.

Elsa smiled, the first real one that entire afternoon. Before she could answer, a cleared throat sounded.

"Hello girls!"

Just in the nick of time, Elsa's stomach croaked.

Aunt Lenita. The legal guardian of Anna and chief executive officer of Kay Chemicals. Both of which rightfully belonged to Elsa.

Elsa's lips tightened. "Hello, auntie." She said, her words laced with false congeniality.

The sixty eight year old woman was dressed in a conservative wine colored velvet gown and had her white hair pulled so tightly in a ballet bun that her wrinkled skin was stretched backwards. Narrowed, small blue eyes glanced through a pair of wire frame glasses sat on her pointed nose The woman was the epitome of the word 'stiff.

"Elsa. How are you? That dress makes you look so much less pale than normal. It looks gorgeous on you."

Anna winced. Tension you could cut with a knife seemed to follow those two just like shadows. She shuffled backwards, further and further until she bumped into her cousin Charlie, then ran away.

The women hardly noticed she was gone. They were immersed in an unspoken staring contest. Elsa's left eye twitched, but she kept a placid smile in place. "Thank you." She finally said. "How are you liking the party?"

"Oh, it's adequate." The old woman dismissed, glancing around at the activity. "Everyone adores you when you actually show your face outside of my brother's house. You should continue to do so more often."

Elsa mentally cringed thinking about being around people and making...small talk. Every day. She shuddered. But she was at the mercy of the woman. Even though Elsa still held a high paying job in her father's company, resided in her parent's mansion with the mortgage paid off, and drove a white BMW convertible, she worked for Lenita. Not only was working for her cold bitch of an aunt painful, but the woman practically held Elsa's future in her hands. The words from her father's will replayed in her mind.

_Until Elsa Key turns twenty six years old of age, Lenita Kay will hold the title of chief executive officer of Kay Chemicals. Elsa Kay will not become CEO under this condition alone:_

_1. The Kay company executives (Lenita Beatrice Kay, Duke Westleton Kay, Jakob Winter Kay and Gerald Patrick Kay) ultimately decide that Elsa Kay is not fit for the title of CEO in a public forum. The validity of the Kay Chemical Company claims will be overseen and verified by the International Business Association. _

In other words, Lenita, among others, decided if Elsa was fit to run the company. But wait, there's more!

_There are two conditions that will allow Elsa Kay to obtain legal guardianship of her sister Anna Kay:_

_1. If she becomes the CEO of Kay Chemicals._

_2. If she becomes married. _

"Elsa?"

Elsa blinked, her worry-stricken thoughts dissolving. "Oh. It's just you." She sighed, looking above her boyfriend, searching for Lenita. The old crone had blended into a small group stock brokers. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Just me? I'd like to think I am very important to you, Miss Kay." He cried in a Southern accent.

"Of course you're important to me Felix." Elsa smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Felix 'Fix-It' Wallace Jr. The happier, more vibrant son of Felix Sr. No one would ever suspect someone as extroverted as he was was an engineer. Elsa had been friends with him since high school, but pretended she didn't know him whenever they went out together. It wasn't that Elsa was mean, it was just that Felix was four inches shorter than she was. One time when they were eating Chinese food, the waitress had mistaken poor Felix as her son. No, the two were a very strange couple, stuck together by Elsa's uncle Duke. In normal cases Elsa would have blown Felix off like she had to many of the other men her relatives tried to hook her up with, but she found him amusing. She gave him a chance, and the two dated for a year.

When Elsa had put her hand on his shoulder, he blushed immensely. Elsa smiled at him. He looked oddly cute in his button-up shirt. "If I am important to you, then I'd like for you to come with me to the gazebo." He reached for her hand, and Elsa's stomach did the loudest croaking noise committed that afternoon.

* * *

Meg and Nakoma pulled up to the parking lot, an hour late.

Looking at all the people already in the swing of things, Nakoma cursed through the passenger window. "Dammit Meg, I knew you couldn't be fashionably late to rich people parties." She strutted across the asphalt, almost tripping over a pebble in her high heels. Meg followed her, having just as much trouble as Nakoma was with the heels.

_Hello everybody! Thanks for coming to this lovely get up, it is such a treat having you here._

Nakoma and Meg jumped at the magnified voice that radiated through the garden.

"Shit. Something's going down." Meg grabbed Nakoma's hand, and they made their way into the park.

_As you all know, I have been dating and loving this wonderful, beautiful, intelligent young lady right here for about 12 whole months._

Applause rang through the park. Meg and Nakoma burst into the party, unnoticed. They couldn't see what was happening, crowds of people were blocking the whatever it was that was meant to be seen. Meg elbowed her way past people, her heels sinking into the grass. Nakoma followed, actively cursing.

_And for those 12 months, I have been in a state of pure bliss, folks. Every day was just so much more amazing with Elsa Kay right beside me. And I am ready to spend everyday of the rest of my life just like that._

"Oh my god." Nakoma breathed.

There, in a white stereotypical gazebo with purple flowers entwined in the wooden roof, was Elsa and her dwarfy boyfriend, Felix.

And he was getting down on one knee.

_Elsa Kay, will you marry me? _

* * *

**Muhahahahha! Sorry if you got a headache from all that reading and taking in the information, but I had to squeeze it all in this chapter. Twas critical. I think I'll be updating this every Wednesday or so, or whenever I get more than five reviews per chapter. Or when I feel like it. It all really depends. **

**So yeah! Please review. Seriously it will make my life.**


End file.
